My dirty little secret
by Caught in the Shadows
Summary: Inuyasha loves Kagome, at least that is what he wants to believe. After a heart throbbing moment alone with Sango, Inuyasha's feelings begin to sink deep inside his heart. His heart hungers for one thing, Sango. But will he do it behind Miroku's back?
1. Chapter 1: You're not the one

**Okay this is my first ever Inusan fanfic! *Applause* Thank you thank you *blush* XD**

**Well for starters this may suck because its my first time writing with a crack couple so you have been warned :P **

**Also, I love Inusan! 3 **

**And I promise to update Unending Love soon! I promise! / **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1: You're not the one

Sango let out a soft moan as she shifted from side to another, desperately trying to find a way to get comfortable. She couldn't sleep at all, it was a cold night and for some reason the universe would not let her rest. She sighed, she wanted to scream and kick in frustration but she stayed still. Instead she took a deep breath and rose to her feet. She couldn't sleep so she saw it was useless to try to. She put on her sandals and walked outside, taking in the fresh air. She sat down and stared up at the starry sky. Her thoughts trailed off to Kohaku, it had been so long since she'd seen him. Naraku had been keeping him under his control, she prayed every night for his safety. She wanted nothing but to see him again, she missed him dearly.

"It's too cold out here for you to be by yourself" said a voice, Sango turned around to see Miroku standing behind her.

"Miroku, what are you doing awake?" she asked, Miroku looked at her smiled.

"Couldn't sleep, could you?" asked Miroku, wearing his 'don't try and lie' face.

Sango sighed,

"Yeah" she sighed, Miroku sat down next to her.

"That's the third time this week, it's not good for you" he said, putting his arms around her.

"I know, I just get so worried about Kohaku. Urgh, what's wrong me?" she said, burying her face into her hands.

"Hey relax, it's going to be okay" he said, kissing her on the forehead. Sango sighed and buried her face in Miroku's chest, why was she feeling so down?

"Hey, let's get back inside. We've got a long day tomorrow and I don't want my woman to freeze" Miroku chuckled as he squeezed her close. Sango let out a small giggle and nodded. Miroku was right, they did have a long day tomorrow, a lot of walking too. They had heard about a demon that went from village to village stealing middle age men and they swore to help find the men and demolish the demon. She took Miroku's hand and let him lead her back to her room where Kagome and Shippo were sleeping.

"Night" he said, his lips meeting hers. Sango pressed her lips back aganist his, slowly parting from him.

"See you in the morning" she said with a soft smile.

"See you"

* * *

"Will you stop nagging me! I already told you I'm fine" yelled Inuyasha, trying to push Kagome off of him. They had just finished slaying a demon and had gotten hurt while fighting. Kagome insists that he was still hurt, he hated how she would always forge that he was a part demon, that his body was different than others.

"Just let me see, you were hurt really bad" she insisted, Inuyasha frowned.

"For the last time Kagome I am fine" he snapped, turning himself around and

continuing his walk.

"Relax Kagome, his wound is probably already healed by now. Demons heal a lot faster than humans, remember?" said Shippo, reassuring his friend. Kagome nodded,

"Yeah you're right" she said, Inuyasha twitched his ears away and continued to walk. _Geez, what a pain he_ thought to himself. Why did Kagome have to be so

irritating? Was she kind? Yes. Did she annoy the hell out of him? Yes. Sure he cared for her, but sometimes he wished he could just forget her. He did have trouble with Kikyou, Kagome always disliked the fact that he would go to see Kikyou at any given moment but Inuyasha couldn't help that. He loved Kikyou too, he sighed softly to himself as he gazed up at the starry night sky. Will we ever catch Naraku? He asked himself, he wanted nothing more than to avenge Kikyou but they had been searching for Naraku for so long that the venture almost seemed hopeless.

"Inuyasha" said Miroku, "I think we should fine some place to camp, the sun is setting" he said, Inuyasha nodded. He was thankful for Miroku for helping Inuyasha escape his thoughts. He was extremely tired and all he wanted to do now was eat and sleep. Miroku and Sango went to fine firewood while Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo did the fishing. Inuyasha had caught a big fish until Shippo came to try and help and ended up it giving the fish the opportunity to escape(which it did).

"Man, this sucks" pouter Inuyasha, "I could be eating this giant fish but nooo Shippo wanted to 'help.'"

"Oh would you stop complaining, be grateful you have something to eat" said Kagome, taking a bite out o her fish. Inuyasha scoffed,

"Whatever" he muttered,

"Kagome's right Inuyasha, just relax you had a big day." said Miroku, Inuyasha ignored him.

"Speaking of which, hows your wound? Has it healed it? It was pretty deep" asked Sango, inuyasha gulped down the last of his fish and looked at Sango.

"It's fine, I wish you guys would stop asking me." he said, "besides if Kagome hadn't been so careless I wouldn't have gotten hurt" he said.

"Would you just stop! Why does it bother me that I try to help out? Kikyou fights why can't I?" Kagome yelled, Inuyasha frowned.

"Kikyou has nothing to do with this so don't bring her up" Inuyasha said sternly. Kagome stared angrily at him,

"This has everything to do with Kikyou and you know it!" she yelled, "I know you've seeing her" she said, Inuyasha rose to his feet.

"What's your point, I knew kikyou long before I met you! I can't believe your bringing her into this" he shouted, Kagome to met his eyes.

"I'm not going to sit and wait quietly anymore, you need to choose, which or us do you love more?" she demanded, Inuyasha stared at her baffled. how could she? How can she just ask him to choose between her and Kikyou? His gaze hardened,

"I don't have to answer to you, you're not my boss" Inuyasha growled as he ran off into the forest. He continued on running, not sure where he was going and he didn't seem to care either. Finally he stopped by a broken tree and sat on a cold patch of fresh green grass. He hated to admit to the fact that the Kagome he once knew was changing. The Kagome he had fallen for was dying out.

"Urgh, damn!" he yelped in pain as he felt a terrible stinging on his chest.

"Looks to me like your wound hasn't healed" said a voice, Inuyasha turned around expecting to see Kagome, but instead he saw Sango kneeling beside him.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked, Sango chuckled.

"after that little incident I decided it was best for her to stay behind." she said, Inuyasha knew she was right. "So let me have a look at this" she said, reaching for his shirt. Inuyasha backed away quickly,

"I didn't let Kagome see what makes you think I'm gonna let you see?" Inuyasha exclaimed. Sango stared at him sternly,

"I'm not Kagome so don't think I'm gonna or you get away with talking to me like that" she said with narrowed eyes. Inuyasha scoffed and turned away from her.

"let me see" she said,

"no way" Inuyasha protested, Sango pulled him to the ground as she tried to tear of his Kimono. They both laid on he ground fighting each other off until Sango finally managed to see his wound. Her eyes gasped as she caught glimpse of his bare chest. The wound was gone, yet her fingers still traced his chest. Inuyasha removed her hand, he stared deep into her eyes. What was this feeling he was getting? It was like he was seeing sango for the first time. There was something about her eyes that he liked, though he wasn't quite sure what it was. He could tell she was getting nervous by his stare and he liked it. He moved his lips closer to hers, gently kissing her. Instantly he felt a huge gush of pleasure rush through his body. Her kiss sparked something inside him, something that neither Kagome nor Kikyou possessed. Sango quickly pulled away, holding her hand against her mouth.

"Y-you kissed me!" she shrieked, Inuyasha stared at he with a blush that was possibly bigger than the one on Sango's.

"I did" he said, still not completely sure of what came over him. "Why do I want to do it again?" he asked himself quietly. Sango stood up pacing,

"This never happened, Miroku cannot know you kissed me and I won't tell Kagome either" she said, beginning to babble. Inuyasha stared up at her with dumbfound

smile on his face. Sango looked so beautiful to him now, the way she paced back an forth frantically made her look so adorable.

"Inuyasha are you listening to me?" Santo explained, Inuyasha jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Huh? Uh... Y-yes I heard you" he stammered, Sango frowned hit him across his head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for!" he shouted, Sango turned to face him.

"I love Miroku, i don't know why you kissed me but if he finds out that you did I don't know what he'll think" she snapped, "so keep your mouth shut." Inuyasha nodded, a little scared of her at the moment. He followed her back to the others but he couldn't help but catch glimpses of her. He didn't know why he kissed her, but something deep down inside him told him that it was the right thing. Could he have a crush on Sango? Inuyasha thought long and hard, no it couldn't be. Sango wasn't the one for him. But who was?

* * *

**So how was it? Telll meeeeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2: Overcoming Desires

**Chapter 2 of this story XD Yay! **

**Hope you it enjoy :P**

* * *

Chapter 2: Overcoming Desire

Sango woke up the next morning with an utter guilt, she hated lying to Miroku. Inuyasha's kiss had left some kind of an imprint on her, though she would never admit it, she loved the way his lips felt. His kiss had been passionate, the way his eyes looked before he had kissed her had her immobilized. She couldn't move and then when their lips met she felt something that Miroku had never been able to make her feel. Her mind continued to replay the scene of her Inuyasha. She wanted him to kiss her again, she gasped; hiding her blush. No I can't! I am with Miroku! She yelled in her mind, stop acting like a teenager she told herself. She stood up and walked over to Miroku, taking his hand.

"Oh, morning Sango" he said, with a warm smile.

"Good Morning, any idea on what were doing today?" she asked, trying to keep Inuyasha out of her thoughts.

"Inuyasha didn't say, but I think where still going to continue out search for Naraku" he said, Sango hid her blush at the mention of Inuyasha's name.

"Are you okay, Sango?" asked Miroku, "Your face is red" he said, Sango let go of his hand and covered her face. Oh no, I'm blushing! Damn Inuyasha! She shouted in her mind. Why was this happening? She loved Miroku, she was sure of it. So why did Inuyasha make her feel different? She sighed,

"I'm probably just catching a small cold from last night, it was pretty chilly again" she lied, Miroku smiled and put his arm around her.

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight, I can make sure you never go cold" he said with a sly smile on his face. Sango's expression turned into a playful frown as she removed Miroku's arm from her.

"Not even in your dreams monk" she told him with a small chuckle, as she quickened her pace a little.

"Hey wait up!" yelled a voice, Sango felt herself stiffen at the voice. It was Inuyasha and Kagome running towards them. She did her best to force herself not to stare at Inuyasha but she couldn't help it. The moment she turned to face him their eyes locked, Sango knew for a fact Inuyasha noticed her blush when she saw a small smile form on his lips. She turned away quickly and rushed herself underneath mirokus arms. She saw the discomfort on Inuyasha's face but chose to ignore it. She wasnt going to let his spectacular kiss get the best of her. She didn't want to hurt Miroku, she loved him.

"So here anything on Naraku?" she asked, wanting things to desperately go back to normal.

"There's some talk about a woman and a child causing trouble" explained Kagome, looking unsure of what she was saying.

"That doesn't sound like Naraku" said Inuyasha,

"That's just what I was thinking, the woman and child sound a lot like Kagura and Hakudoshi but what could Naraku possibly accomplish by letting those two attack villages?" said Sango, Inuyasha nodded.

"Sangos right, we'll jus have to wait and find out when we run into them" said Miroku,

"Heh, I got a feelin it's gonna be soon" said Inuyasha with cocky grin, Sango liked when he smiled like that. He always seemed tough, but his grin made him seem like a real bad boy. She loved Inuyasha's personality altogether. He was tough, she was tough. He like to fight, she liked to fight. They both seemed to have similar interests, though she showed how she was feeling, unlike Inuyasha who simply hid it all behind a wall.

"What makes you say that?" asked Kagome, her voice stealing Sango away from her thoughts.

"How can you even ask that? It's so obvious, there going to end up coming to us like they always do" Inuyasha explained, an annoyed expression on his face. Kagome ignored him,

"Anyway, that's all we've got to go on" she said to Sango, Sango nodded. A woman and a small child, that definitely sounded like Kagura and Hakudoshi. Only it was weird that they were randomly attacking the villages, unless they really had something big planned. Sango sighed in frustration, she wanted the day to be over. Though to her demise, the day had just begun. They continued on the day walking, passing through villages, asking questions about the woman and child and they all gave the same answer. The woman and child were expressionless and terrifying. Sango couldnt help but notice how scared the people of the village were and by the looks of there destroyed home they wanted these demons found and

killed.

"Urgh, can't we take a break? My feet are killing me" cried Kagome, looking exhausted. Sango had to admit that she was pretty worn out, they had been walking for hours and all the information they came about was the same.

"Oh quit your whining, we'll find somewhere to rest when the sun starts to set" said Inuyasha, Kagome frowned.

"I agree with Kagome, I'm exhausted" said Sango, Inuyasha turned to face her.

"Heh," Inuyasha scoffed, "Miroku see if you can get us a room in that village up

there" he said, Miroku clasped his hands together with a naughty grin on his face.

"Time to get to work" he said, walking towards the village. The others followed

close behind him.

"Excuse me sir, I am buddhist monk. I was passing by and I noticed a huge dark cloud hovering over your village" he said, Sango watched as Miroku worked his magic on the poor old villager. She noticed Inuyasha continued to look away from Miroku, it was obvious that he didn't like to lie to the villagers but Sango knew that he was doing it for her. The very thought made her blush.

"Sango, come on were in" said Miroku, taking her hand. She followed him inside the village which seemed to be dead. Everyone seemed lazy or tired, they didn't seem to scared either. Were they aware of the recent attacks on the other villages by Kagura and Hakudoshi? It sure didn't seem like it.

"Girls will be staying in here and the men will stay over there" said the old man, "Please make yourselves at home" said the old man, who reminded Sango of a crinkled leaf. He was crusty and small, but also scary.

"Thank you so much" said Sango and Kagome, both wearing uncomfortable smiles. They closed the door and both let out sighs of relief.

"Is it just me or was that guy creepy?" asked Kagome, Sango shook her head.

"No I thought so too" she said agreeing with her, Kagome laughed.

"Well at least we get to relax"said Kagome, Sango nodded as she placed her Hiaikotsu on the ground. Kirara climbed on her shoulder meowing out of hunger.

"Alright, let's go find you something to eat" said Sango, "I'll be right back Kagome" said Sango walking out of the small hut they were staying in. She walked around asking if she could some raw meat but strangely the village didn't have any. She had never had problems with this before. She sighed as Kirara continued her hungered cry.

"I'm trying, just be patient" she said to Kirara, she continued walking until she came by a bathhouse. She wondered if anyone was inside, she needed to give something to her whining cat. She opened the door and saw someone was inside bathing quickly she moved away until she saw long white hair. She opened the door a cracked and peeked through it. It was Inuyasha, he was bathing. She watched as he ran the water down his naked body. Santo caught her breathe as she caught glimpse of his rippling muscles. She she let out a dreamy sigh as Inuyasha's back turn and all she could hear was the sound of a small moan, probably pleasure from the warm water. MEEeeowwWW cried Kirara, scared half to death Sango covered her companions mouth.

"Kirara shh!" she growled in a low whisper running away from the bathhouse.

"If we had gotten caught our lives would have ended" said Sango, scolding her cat.

"Oh monk you're too modest," said a voice, Sango quietly sat behind the hut and listened closely.

"Why thank you, but I only say the truth, you are extremely beautiful" said Miroku, Sango felt her heart racing.

"Monk please, I don't want your friend to walk in and see us like this" said the woman,

"I sent him away, dont worry no one will know" said Miroku, his voice calm and seductive. Sango moved away from the but shaking her head in sadness as she heard the sound of soft moans and kissing. She closed her eyes and ran the other way, why has he done this? Didnt he love her? Was it her fault that he was now going to sleep with this woman? She felt a huge gush of pain flow swiftly through her body as she collided with Inuyasha.

"What the hell? What where yo-" he paused when he saw the tears falling from her eyes.

"Sango, why are yo-" before he could finish his sentence Sango run ran into his arms. At first he was shocked, but found comfort and held her securely in his arms.

* * *

**How was it? Tell what you think, things you liked, things you didn't like. Feedback always helps :]**

**Next: **

**Chapter 3: Its our secret**


	3. Chapter 3: Our little secret

**Chapter 3 yay! One of you realized there was a mistake in the first chapter. Sango had mentioned that Naraku had been destroyed and it was supposed to stay that way but I changed it because whats the fun without the sexy badass Naraku? XD I had forgotten to make the change in the first chapter so please forgive me if anyone had some confusion. Naraku is still alive :3 **

**Anyways enjoy this chapter :D **

**~SiheartFluffy**

* * *

Chapter 3: our little secret

Sango felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her as she wept. She couldnt help herself, here she was stressing herself out about Inuyasha kissing her and Miroku finding out but here he was about to have sex with a conplete stranger. Inuyasha led her back to the empty bathhouse so no one would bother them as Sango calmed down.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" he asked, Sango looked up at him, looking into his amber eyes. She forced her eyes to look elsewhere, "I overhead Miroku with another woman" she said,

"Well thats not new" Inuyasha said bluntly, Sango frowned at him,

"He was about to have sex with her, they're probably already doing it right now!" Sango yelled, Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"That asshole! How dare he? I'll show him" growled inuyasha balling his hands into fists and getting ready to walk out of the bathhouse. Sango hurried to stop him,

"No please don't Inuyasha" she begged, Inuyasha looked down at the sincere look on her pretty face. He let out a soft sigh,

"Okay" he said, Sango gave a small forceful smile. She couldn't believe how easily he backed off when she asked him to. The more she thought about it she liked how Inuyasha was acting. It was cute and made her feel special.

"What are you going to do about Miroku?" he asked, Sango knew actually what she

wanted. No matter what she knew she loved Miroku, thought she wished she didn't.

"I guess I'll just pretend it didn't happen" she said, she hated the words that

came out of her mouth.

"What! You're going to forgive him so easily?" argued Inuyasha, her idea obviously didn't suit well for him.

"I love h-" before she could she finished her sentence Inuyasha back her into a corner. She caught her breath as they both stared into each others eyes.

"I-I care for you Sango" he said, Sango stared at him breathlessly.

"Inuyasha" she said, "I can-" before she could finish Inuyasha's lips met hers. She didn't push away, once she felt Inuyasha's hand begin to caress her face she kissed back. She loved the way he kissed, he was gentle but also rough and she liked that. She let out a small groan as she pulled away to catch her breath. She looked up at Inuyasha who was ready for another round, to her surprise she was too. Inuyasha gently lifted her chin and seductively brought flavor to her mouth, like candy would for a child. She felt his hands pulling her closer and she allowed it, he wasn't possessive as Miroku's touch was, no, Inuyasha was pleasuring. She felt like she was being touched by a feather, tickling her and giving her that sudden jolt feeling but also loving the feel of it.

"Inuyasha" she breathed, completely out of breath.

"Yes" he answered, his voice heavy making him sound romantic and sexy.

"I" she began, taking her hand and touching his face "I don't know why I'm doing this but I like it" she said, Inuyasha smiled.

I feel the same way" he said,

"I don't want to stop" she said,

"I don't either" he said about to kiss her again but paused when she spoke again.

"What are we going to do? What if Kagome and Miroku find out, Inuyasha..." she babbled, Inuyasha moved a finger over her lips.

"Sango, I think I'm falling in love with you" he said, Sango's eyes widened in surprise. The loving look in his amber eyes told her everything she needed to know,

"This will be our secret" she said, she knew things would get ugly if anyone found out but she couldnt help it. He was irrisitable, she now knew why Kagome and Kikyou fought over him.

"Our secret, no one has to know" he said, his lips meeting hers yet again. For once Sango felt relaxed, was she falling in love? She wasn't sure, all that she was sure of was that Inuyasha was now more than just a friend to her now. He was her dirty little secret...

* * *

Inuyasha walked in the small hut he was staying in and tried his best not to be too suspicious even though he wanted nothing more than to kick Miroku's ass.

"Oh hey, where were you?" asked Miroku, "I've been waiting fo he said, yeah I bet you have Inuyasha thought.

"The bath was nice, didn't feel like leaving" he said, sitting down.

"Nice," Miroku said, "hey Inuyasha could I get your opinion on something?" he asked, reluctantly Inuyasha nodded.

"I've been thinking a lot about Sango lately, she hasn't been sleeping and it's mostly because she's worried about Kohaku. Do you think I should something special for her?" he asked, Inuyasha's frowned in anger.

"How can you talk like that when you just got done having sex with another woman!" inuyasha blurted out, he bit his lip when he noticed Mirokus confused face.

"Sex with another woman?" he asked, "inuyasha I just came from doing a fake exorcism with that creepy old man, I got here ten minuets ago" he said, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel confused. Sango had said she heard them kissing.

"What makes you think I was having sex with another woman?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha stiffened.

"Its just I...was walking back here and heard people kissing in here and I thought it was you so I went back to the bathhouse" he said, Miroku looked at him.

"Are you for sure?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha nodded. "It seems this place really does have demons lurking about" he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha,

"If you haven't noticed already there are very few women in this village, what you heard in this hut had to be a demon" he said, Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Come on, I want to find out why there aren't any women in this village" said Miroku, Inuyasha followed him out of the hut and to the home of the man that had invited them in.

"Suyaki San, we want to know why there aren't any women in this village" Miroku demanded, being extremely cautious.

"Women...you say?" said the old man, "women are disgusting, vile things that don't deserve to be in this world" the man sneered, Inuyasha and Miroku got in a defensive stance.

"We have a saying in this village, 'any woman that enters our gates...must die!" the old man shouted with hysterical laughter.

"Aww, surely to don't mean everyone woman" sneered a voice, a voice Inuyasha knew well.

"Kagura, so you are the one who's been destroying those villages" said Inuyasha, Kagura's painted lips curled up in a smile.

"Correct" she said,

"So it was you I heard in the hut" he said, she let out a small laugh.

"Indeed, the man you heard was done by me. I'm very good at acting" she said flattering herself.

"Why!" inuyasha yelled outraged, Sango had sworn it was Miroku. She was tricked and if Sango realizes this she'd leave him.

"Naraku needs whatever it is these men are using to kill women to get rid of Kikyou" she said, Inuyasha's eyes flared, Naraku was after Kikyou again. He wouldn't let that happen, he would protect Kikyou no matter what.

"That's not going to happen" he snarled, Kagura smiled.

"Just what are you going to do to stop it?" Kagura teased, Inuyasha glared at her. "You have a choice, right this moment both Kagome and Kikyou are in danger, of course you can only save one."

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsaiga,

"Tell me where they are!" he damanded,

"Kikyou is bring held at the furthest side of the village, as for Kagome and the monks little girlfriend well their both on the other side" Kagura laughed, Inuyasha turned to stare at Miroku. Three women he cared about were in danger, and he could only save one.

* * *

**Things are getting a little confusing i know? Trust I know. Who does Inuyasha care for? Well all of them of course, but its only natural seeing that he's such a softy. And I agree, Miroku could totally go for both genders! XD Inuyasha and Miroku all the way! .! **

**Also, to clear things up a bit, what Sango had overheard was not Miroku, she only thought it was, so when Sango realizes this she is going to be more than a little guilty...or is she? **

**Next: **

**Chapter 4: The Choice **


End file.
